


in the middle of the night (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: "Est-ce que tu vas me laisser dormir ?"
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Kudos: 9





	in the middle of the night (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). Log in to view. 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

Eddie se tourne, soupirant en voyant la forme noire rampant sur son plafond. "Est-ce que tu vas me laisser dormir ?"

"J’m’ennuie."

Venom descend sur sa poitrine et se drape sur le cou de Eddie pour glisser au-dessus son épaule. Se modelant à nouveau en une masse à moitié solide le long du dos de Eddie, il dresse sa tête entre les lumières des réverbères passant à travers la fenêtre. "Eddie." La caresse d’une langue chatouille sa mâchoire.

"Arrête ça." Eddie claque sa langue, mais ne bouge pas pour dissuader Venom de tracer un chemin le long de son cou, sous son t-shirt sur son pectoral gauche.

"Eddie." Venom vibre contre sa peau. "Eddie, Eddie..."

Le temps s’arrête entre eux avant qu’Eddie penche sa tête vers l’arrière. "Ne commence pas quelque chose que tu ne peux pas finir," murmure-t-il.

"Eddie." Venom plisse des yeux, son sourire s’agrandissant.

"Ok."

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> j_gabrielle tumblr : [randomingoftherandomness](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
